Second chances
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them? Story contains major OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. I will always take creative criticism but no flames. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. This story is not beta-edited. For now, I am going to rate this as rated T, but may change the rating later. Thank you. Please review this story.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of story, please hit the back button. If you see any grammar or typos then please forgive me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own Purposes. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: ****Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Title:** Second Chances - Prolog

He couldn't believe this was happening. Just hours ago, he was excited. Zero had gone into labor, was rushed to the hospital when the contractions where every 5 min, and when the contractions where none stop, Zero started to push. He was going to be a father finally. They had waited a long time for this moment, what seemed like forever. At some point during the delivery of their child, the baby got stuck in the birth canal, and the child quickly went into fetal distress. A nurse had to quickly escort Kaname out of the room since they had to perform an emergency cesarean on Zero to save the child. By the time they had the child, his heart had stopped beating. Despite all attempts to resuscitate, the Kuran babe never took his first breath. All of this within the last 24 hours. They had gone from parents expecting excitedly to parents of a still born and in mourning.

Now he sits in the chair next to Zero's bed. As it turned out, Zero almost died of blood loss and now he lays there on the bed with tubes connected to him. One of those tubes was connected to the both of them, and it's the tube that is feeding his pureblood to him. Zero still has yet to wake up, and the fact that he hasn't is concerning him. He just sits there numb, his body unsure of what to feel; either that or not willing to feel yet.

The only thing his mind is able to see are the dreams and hopes he had for his child are now smashed on the floor in a billion broken pieces. He hasn't looked at Zero since he stepped into the room, his eyes unwilling to lift.

For the next week, Kaname sat in that chair in Zero's room, willing him to wake up, but things remain unchanged. How could things go so badly so quickly? A week ago, they were expecting their child; and now the baby was dead and Zero was in a comatose state. His family was falling apart.

A couple of days prior, he started to feel again. Anguish, so much unimaginable pain was flowing freely through him. There was also anger and bitterness; so much so that he couldn't keep it under control as much as he wanted. He was feeling so much and he hadn't slept well this past week that he couldn't keep his eyes open. Sleep quickly took him.

When he next opened his eyes, he looked up at Zero and paused. He blinked his eyes, blinked again, and blinked a third time before he could say anything. "Zero?" was all he could manage to say. Zero turned his head slightly to look at him. In a raspy, barely audible, gravely voice, Zero's says "Our baby… is g…g…" he couldn't finish it. "Gone" Kaname supplied in a tone that wasn't too pleasant or loving.

**TBC:**

**A/N: **I am sorry for posting a very short prolog. I came up with this idea that I know too many people go through. The loss of a child is very disturbing, and I'm sorry if this story brings up bad memories or feelings if you know of a child that died way too early like I have. I am posting this story to find out if anyone is interested in seeing it continue. If so, I will.

**Forewarning:** There may be a scene later in the chapters that may be too disturbing for some of you. There may be smut. If there will be, I will change the rating to M from T.


	2. Chapter 2 Guilt

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prolog. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: ****Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **wawatvxq, Axel83, ben4kevin, bluerose-28, and irmina.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

Chapter 1: Second Chances

A month later found Zero at home, in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Kaname should be home any minute now but he knew very well that Kaname most likely wouldn't be home on time. Since he'd been released from the hospital, Kaname had been working every single day, coming home only to sleep. This morning he woke up to find his bed empty again, and the sheets where Kaname slept were cold. Getting tired of being ignored and avoided, he called Kaname only to get his voicemail. "Kaname, love, I miss you and would like to see you at dinner. I'll have it ready at six tonight. See you then." Zero said leaving a message.

Right now, it's 5:30 and zero was finishing the last details needed for dinner. Zero misses his husband and understands that Kaname is hurting and suffering after the loss they just suffered, but so is he. This is a time when they should be leaning on each other for support and love, but Kaname hasn't been home and he was tired of dealing with their loss alone. They needed each other.

At six, dinner is on the table with Zero sitting in his chair, looking at the beautiful table setting. The center piece that Zero arranged himself. White roses with two red center roses to represent both Kaname and himself and baby's breath sticking out here and there for the added touch. To the left and right of the center piece are white candles that still have yet to be lit, sitting in gold candle holders. The food on the table and a bottle of Kaname's favorite wine that has yet to be opened. Everything was ready and the only piece missing from this perfect dinner…was Kaname himself.

At 6:30, the dinner had become cold; Zero had long since tried calling Kaname again. Both on his cell phone and the office phone, only to be told that Kaname was not available. Zero left the table set, the food untouched, and the only thing missing from the scene was Zero's wine glass and the bottle of wine.

When Kaname came home, he found the lights still on, the food still sitting on the table, but no sign of Zero. Shrugging his shoulders, he climbed the stairs and started to head to bed, but a light shinning from under the door which causes him to pause. He received Zero's message early enough this afternoon, that he could have made it home in time to enjoy what looked like a glorious dinner earlier, but the has been avoiding Zero since his return home from the hospital.

Yes, he loves Zero very, very much and that was the reason why he was avoiding Zero. He misses him and wants to be there for him to help him heal and cope with the loss he knows his love is feeling. He also feels his anger and bitterness continue to grow day by day, and he's afraid that if he spends any time with Zero, talk to him, that anything he says or does will only make things worse. He's afraid of alienating his mate.

He decides to spend the night in another room and he turns on his heals to do just that when he hears the click of his bedroom door open and Zero's intoxicating scent envelopes him. He just stands there, not turning back around. He knows that Zero is just standing there looking at him. He could feel the hurt coming from him, and he doesn't want to deal with the now. "Go to bed Zero. Ill be there shortly. I just remembered there is some paper work in the study I must deal with. "Goodnight." Kaname said, but before he could take his first step, he heard, "Do you still love me? Do you hate me? What's going on Kaname? You can't keep avoiding me, Kaname. You will have to talk to me soon. I know that looking our baby has really hurt you, but it really hurt me too, and I need you. Let me help you through this..."

"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I DON'T NEED THE ONE WHO KILLED MY SON!" When Kaname finished his rant, he realized what he had said. His eyes widened in disbelief at the anguish and the unfathomable pain that runs across Zero's face. "Zero..." "So that's it? Now I understand. You blame me for the death of our son. When then are you staying with me, why are you still here...Kuran? Since you feel I'm our sons murderer, I will find someplace else to stay. You won't have to be tormented by this face ever again." "NO! ZERO I..." Kaname started but Zero had disappeared back into the bedroom he came from, and shut the door.

Kaname couldn't believe what just happened. The only anger he felt now was towards himself for saying what he said. That was why he stayed away. He was afraid he would say something he didn't mean too and now he was loosing Zero. Desperate to stop Zero from leaving, desperate to apologize to Zero, he reached for the door know, only to feel shock coming from the metal. He tried pounding on the door, but Zero still wouldn't answer. He lifted his foot and kicked the door down, but there was no sight of Zero. Kaname looked around and found Zero's clothes were still in the closet and dresser drawers. Everything is where it belonged, except Zero's gun case was sitting empty on the bed and the scent of his mate led him to the open window. Zero had ran from him, leaving through the window with his gun in hand.

Kaname ran through the window, following his scent, where ever it lead. Kaname kept running and running, following the scent trail, but from one moment to the next, he lost the trail. Frustration began to escalate. Zero had used another charm to mask his scent. Frantically he searched for Zero, but didn't find him. Hours passed and there was still no sign of the missing hunter. The sun had risen and Kaname had to head back home.

He jumped up to the window that they fled out from. As soon as he set foot into their bedroom, the smell of blood hit his nose, a copious amount of it, too much, life threatening so, and it was all Zero's blood. Immediately, he look to the bed to find Zero lying there, Bloody Rose dropped to the floor and a note sitting on his stomach, being held there by his hand.

Kaname rushes over to Zero and see's were the blood was coming from. Zero had shot himself in the head? Immediately, he opened a vein in the hopes of saving Zero's life. If this worked, Zero would still need surgery to remove the bullet. 'God please, this can't be happening. Why didn't I have better control earlier? I was hurt and angry, but I know what happened wasn't Zero's fault. Yet I accused him of killing our son. How could I have been so cruel? Why did Zero do this? Doesn't he understand how precious life is?

That's when shame hit him harder then he had ever felt. He remembered that before they got together, Zero had been suicidal before. The chairman had died and Yuki had said she hated him after she was turned back to her true form. She also decided she could do better then either of them and ran off with Rido days later. Zero felt he was all alone. His family dead, the association turned their backs on him, no one wanted him; no one but Kaname. He had begun to recognize the strength of character and will that was part of Zero. In the beginning, he had respect but over time that respect had grown to love.

Slowly Zero started to live again when Kaname was around which was almost 24/7. Kaname had breathed life back into Zero and now he was trying to save his life again. How could he have been so stupid? He could have, should have handled this whole thing better then he had.

Zero's head wound had begun to heal, the hole was closing; and the bleeding slowing to a trickle. Once the injury had closed, he called Seiren and they took him to the hospital. While he was in surgery, the psychiatrist came to talk to Kaname and try to get an understanding of what had caused Zero to do this.

Kaname reluctantly, very reluctantly told him everything starting with Zero's last suicide attempt, their life together, the pregnancy, loss of their child, and his out burst/ accusation of murdering their son. He explained how he had tried to avoid Zero for reasons of his anger and not wanting to direct them to his husband; that he wasn't ready to deal with zero yet when he was confronted. He said he knew it wasn't Zero's fault, but his anger had been festering inside of him looking for someone to lash out at. Unfortunately, it had been Zero on the receiving end.

During the talk with the hospital psychiatrist, the detective came in to talk to Kaname. "Mr. Kuran, I'm detective Kimoto. I'm investigating the incident at the mansion tonight. Now there are some questions I need to ask you. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your husband?" Kaname shook his head no as he verbally answered the same. "No. No one shot him but himself." The detective was surprised. "No one told you? We found evidence that someone else was involved. The finder prints on the gun were not his and if he was left handed, why did it appear that he used his right hand?"

To say that Kaname was shocked was a serious understatement. Zero hadn't tried to kill himself over this? Someone else had nearly ended him? Oh god! He needed to think, who would have wanted to harm Zero. Truthfully, just about anyone in the vampire world, but couldn't express that to the human detective in front of him. He needed to handle this while keeping the police out of his affairs. He should have thought of this earlier, but the disgusting truth of the matter is, he just didn't think that far.

"I'm sorry detective Kimoto. Right now, I can think of no one off the top of my head, and I just can't keep my thoughts straight right now. This is all such a surprise to me. I don't know what to think right now. If I do happen to come up with something later, I will call you." Kaname said, unable to keep his emotions that the shocking news brought him under control. He hoped that Zero survived surgery and woke up soon. He needed to make things right and find out if Zero remembered who dared to do this to him.

"All right Mr. Kuran. I appreciate it. I may have more questions for you later. Tomorrow morning, I need you to come down to the precinct so that we could talk come more. We will also need your finger prints so that we could rule you out as a possible suspect." Detective Kimoto said just before he turned to leave. "Oh, also, I'm sorry that this has happened to you and your husband. Please rest assured that we will catch the one responsible Mr. Kuran. Try to get some rest. See you in the morning." and then he left.

Kaname had some vampire allies in the police precinct that he would call tonight to make sure that this is all swept under the rug, and forgotten. He couldn't have his movement watched by the human police.

It was just at that point that the surgeon came out and walked over to Kaname. "Kuran-Sama, he made it out of surgery and he is in recovery right now. The blood you gave him before saved his life, but he's not out of the woods yet. He's lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of damage. Over the next couple of days if you were to give him more blood, no more then once a day, it should help with his recovery. Any more then that could have adverse effects. We will wheel him into his room in half an hour. You may wait there for him if you wish." Kaname could only nod in response.

He walked to the room and waited for Zero. As he waited he began to think of who would have done this to Zero and all the ways they were going to hurt for this travesty. Yes, a quick death was too good for them. He feels a slow, painfully, torturous death would be best. Yes, just before they die, they would be begging for the end and cry out in relief, thankful for the death angel to come.

**TBC**

**Post A/N: **I apologize to my readers. When I posted the prologue, I was going to try to write this as a rated T story. Unfortunately, my muses have lead me down a path that I feel should be under the rated M category, so I changed my rating. I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been having back pain problems that has been getting worse and could no longer stand the pain of being at a computer desk for too long anymore. I needed a laptop that I could use. I am so happy now that I have my new laptop and could write to my hearts content. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I was in such a hurry to update this chapter, that I decided to do the corrections needed (and I'm sure corrections are needed) after I post. I know this is backwards, but then again, so am I sometimes. ;D


	3. Chapter 3 Pain

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prolog. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ben4kevin, irmina,

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 2: Second Chances**

As soon as Kaname entered Zero's room, he called his faithful bodyguard. "Seiren, call whomever you need to find out who tried to kill Zero. I want reports as soon as they become available. I will be staying here with Zero." When he was finished with his call, he hung up and waited for Zero.

With in the next half hour, they brought Zero into his room in ICU. To Kaname, Zero looked too pale, but reassurances from the doctor that he has enough blood for now had calmed him, if only marginally. Hours passed and Kaname prayed that Zero would wake up soon. As he waits memories of the past month threaten to come to life to swallow him whole; guilt trying to eat away at his soul. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks. He knew he should have handled the situation with Zero better, that he should have talked with him to help him with his anger and loss of their child. He now realizes that if he had talked, things wouldn't have grown to the explosive scene it had.

After two hours of waiting for Zero to wake up, the doctor comes in to check up on his silver haired patient. "Doctor, do you have any idea of how long will Zero be unconscious?" Kaname asked hopefully. "It's hard to tell Kuran-Sama. There are too many variables to be able to give an accurate guess, but if a guess is what you're asking for, I would have to say about a week. That is 'IF' he wakes up. An ex-human if very fragile to begin with and a shot to the head if very traumatizing. If he's in a coma, there is no use in guessing as they could wake up at any given moment. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better answer Kuran-Sama." the doctor said just as he was finishing his exam of Zero.

"Thank you doctor." Kaname said as the doctor walked out. He just sat there for a few minutes as the tears started to stream down his face again. "Zero, please wake up soon. I have so much to atone for. I have hurt you when I swore I would never be the cause of your pain. I can't loose you. I need you Zero. You are my life and I can't live without you. Please come back to me Zero. I love you so much that it hurts. Please Zero..." Kaname begged, not caring if someone came in and heard him. No one did of course, but it still wouldn't have mattered.

Days passed, and Kaname never left Zero except to take a shower in Zero's hospital room. At first the nurses tried to tell him that the shower was for patients only and that he needed to go home to shower and sleep, but he refused. They gave up when he refused to listen. It also helped that the administrator of the hospital told them to leave him alone. Seiren has been bringing anything that he needed, including all business and Senate correspondences. Kaname, hating the silence of the room, started telling Zero about everything that was being brought to him. The proposals concerning his business and the ridiculous demands from the Senate. He even shared his thoughts on all things. When he didn't have those to talk to Zero about, he read out load to him.

He was trying to do whatever he could to keep Zero grounded here in the real world, ever since the doctor confirmed that Zero was indeed in a coma. Talking to a comatose patient is supposed to help them find there way back to the waking world. At this point, he was willing to believe anything if it meant that it might help bring Zero back to the waking world. He refused to believe that Zero may not wake up. He was going to wake up and when he did, he was going to do what ever he had to to get Zero's trust and forgiveness. He's willing to do what ever it takes, no sacrifice is too small to prove himself if it meant that he could stay by Zero.

One night, in the middle of reading to Zero, his cell phone that's in his pocket started to ring. "Hold on a minute Zero. I think I need to take this call. Hello?" he asked when he answered his phone. He was surprised when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone. "Onii-Sama, how are you doing?" Yuki asked with a giggle. Kaname is not sure how to answer or what to say. His sister is not the person he wanted to deal with right now. Pain seared through him at the thought of what she might want. She was another one of his great regrets. He never should have awoken her back to her true self. If only he could have know before hand what was going to transpire at the time.

"What do you want Yuki? Last time I saw you, you were leaving both Zero and myself to go off and live with our Oji-chan. How are things going between the two of you anyway?" Kaname spoke with disdain in his voice. "Onii-Sama, you wound me. I heard about Zero and thought I would call to see how he's doing." she replied with glee in her voice. "Why do you care how he's doing? You made your feeling towards him quite plain. So again, I will ask my question. 'What' do you want Yuki?" he asked again when his patients with her started to get short.

"As I said Onii-Sama, I heard Zero was hurt really bad. I wanted to make sure that he was going to be ok. Have they released him yet?" Yuki giggled again. "Yuki...what have you done? You're responsible for this aren't you. You're the one to either attacked him or had someone else attack him, aren't you?" Kaname said with disbelief in his voice. He hoped he was wrong, but now that he thinks about it, it was starting to make a twisted sort of sense. "I'm sure I don't know...oh well. What's the point in gloating if I can't admit to it? Yes I did. See, I was just outside the window when Zero jumped out through it. He saw me and started running. I loved the chase, I gotta tell you. It was great, but I was confused as to why he started to head back to the house. At one point, I lost him during the chase. I figured he would be heading back to the house since that was the direction he was running in, so I ran there. I was so pleased to find I was right. He was really surprised to see me by the window. Do you know, he was stupid enough to have put his gun down by the window? He had just taken out a piece of paper and pen when he noticed me in the room. We had a small chat, but after a short while, I got bored. I could feel how much pain he was in, so I decided to help him end it. I picked up his Bloody Rose and grabbed him, slamming him down onto the bed. I pointed his gun to his temple. It seemed to me that his eyes were trying to tell me thank you for my kindness. I thought I would give you a call to give you the chance to do the same thing. Aren't you going to tell me thank you for ending his pain Onii-Sama? You know, I did both of you a favor. He needed to be out of his pain and you, you needed to be free of him. I couldn't understand what you, a royal pureblood, could ever see in that low class 'D'. I doesn't matter now. Now that you're free of him..." she was rambling until Kaname interrupted.

"Yuki, listen to me and listen well. I don't care that you are my sister. You had better run. Run far, far from here. Run and hide, cause I swear that if I ever find you, I will kill you. Damn the consequences. I will look for you and you had better find your religion, and start praying. If I ever find you, I will make you feel so much pain you will beg me for death. That I promise, start praying Yuki that I never find you." Kaname finished before hanging up. He then called Seiren. "I need you to find Yuki and keep tabs on her. She's the one that tried to kill my mate. I want her found Seiren, I want her in my dungeon. I want her chained and waiting for my return. Do I make myself clear Seiren? You have never failed me before, but let me give you a warning now. Don't fail me now Seiren. If you fail me then don't return to me cause I just might kill you. I want her in my dungeon." He said and then hung up. His aura was out of control and it was causing a great deal of trouble for Zero, and the machines he's hooked up to is showing the evidence of it.

"Zero, I'm sorry. I should have known that it was Yuki that did this to you. I should have protected you better, but I'm going to make sure she can't hurt you anymore. I need to leave to deal with her, but I promise to come back. Stay strong Zero, I need you to wake up really soon my love because I need to prove to you just how much I need to make things up to you. I want to be worthy of you and prove myself. Wait for me to come back. Please wait for me." Kaname pleaded, then turned and walked out the room.

Kaname walked out of the room and then lavender eyes open.

**A/N:** Evil cliffie _(and an evil maniacal laughter from me). _I'm sorry for the short chapter, but please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you Irmina for your review of chapter 1. The questions you posed helped me to shape this chapter a little and I love it. I have often wondered if I was leaving out any important information in my stories, and just didn't know it. To answer the other question concerning Zero possibly trying to place a charm on himself, the answer is yes. He found a place to hid, hoping to loose Yuki in the chase. That was why Kaname lost his trail. I sincerely hope you will continue to read and review, giving me more inspiration to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories The hunt

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** irmina, ben4kevin, Zero176085, and bluerose-28.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 3: Second Chances**

**~Zero's~**

Zero woke up to a strange voice, not knowing who it was, but it felt loving and comforting. What he saw when his eyes opened were white walls that made him feel as if there were truly no colors in the world. Come to think of it, he doesn't know anything about the world. He doesn't know anything at all including his own name.

As he continues to realize, at least a little, of his own situation, the machine attached to him that reads his heart rate begins to beep louder. It alerts the nurse at the nurses station that something was going on in his room. She rushes into the room to see the patient has awoken. She calls for the doctor and he comes in to check up on his patient.

"Kiryu-Sama, how are you feeling?" he asks. "Really tired, but I don't remember anything. What happened to me?" Zero asks. "You received a sever head injury. You have been in a coma for some time. Kuran-Sama, up until now, has been staying here by your side, never leaving you. He must have had something really important to deal with to leave the hospital now. Do you feel any pain?" the doctor asks. "I feel fine except I do feel a slight head ache." The doctor nodded his head and scribbled something on his clip board before addressing Zero again. "The head ache is understandable. We'll give you a slight pain medication to relieve you of the head ache, but if it continues, let us know. It might mean that there is something else going on that he didn't catch before. Also get as much rest as you can. It will help in your recovery." He then turned to the nurse and instructed her as to what to give him for the pain before leaving.

The nurse left and came back with a syringe full of a clear liquid. "This will take care of your head ache Kiryu-Sama." The nurse said just before she inserted it into the tube connected to his arm. "Thank you." he said. A few minute later, it had worked enough that his eyes started to droop. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**~Kaname's~**

Kaname knew where Yuki and Rido had lived for a while, but also knew that the place was no longer inhabited. He went there, not in the hopes of finding someone to demand answers from, but to find clues as to where to find Yuki. If he was lucky, he would be able to deal with the threat to Zero tonight, the threat that is Yuki. While he was thinking of Yuki and Rido, he had to wonder if Rido had anything to do with the attack on Zero. He would need to check that out.

He reached Rido's old mansion, and as expected, the place was deserted. His psychometry abilities will go along way to help him. He walked to various rooms touching what ever object that were still left in the room. It takes a lot of concentration to sift through unnecessary information to get to what he was looking for, but eventually he was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together to get an idea of what had been happening between Rido and Yuki. Not that he wanted to pick up too much of what had happened, but it could help him with other things in the near future. The most important information that he picked up was that, somehow, Yuki had managed to kill Rido and that she has found a new place to stay. Kaname will puzzle over how Yuki was able to kill that bastard, but at least that was one thing she was thankful for. He only had Yuki to worry about and not the both of them. He would have more trouble if he had to fight both Yuki and Rido. Things were finally starting to look up for him. He left the mansion to go off to the new location of Yuki's home.

**~Zero~**

Zero woke up, and felt a presence in his room. It didn't feel familiar but then again, that's not surprising. He looked around the room and found a tall male with orange red hair in the room looking directly at him. "I see you're awake at last. Kaname-Sama will be happy to know that you have woken up Kiryu." he said. Zero was confused. This individual seems to know him, so maybe this is the person he could ask his questions too. "Please forgive me. I don't have my memories. I don't know who I am, let alone who you are or this Kaname-Sama person. Also, do you know who is Kuran-Sama?" Zero asked.

Kain wasn't surprised by the questions. The doctor that had been seeing to his care had warned him that Zero had lost his memories which was to be expected if he woke up at all. He nodded his head then answered the questions. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself to you. My name is Kain. You are Kiryu Zero and Kuran and Kaname are one and the same person. You Zero are a vampire hunter turned vampire. Kaname-Sama is a pureblood vampire and your mate." Zero was stunned. _'Did he just say 'mate'?' _he thought. "Mate? Did you just say I had a mate?" he asked, looking for confirmation. Kain nodded his confirmation and Zero suddenly very dizzy. "Kiryu, you feeling ok?" Kain asked. "Dizzy, I feel very dizzy now." Zero answered before passing out. _'I guess he wasn't ready to hear all of that.' _

**~Kaname~**

Kaname showed up at a house hiding in the woods. The impression he received from his psychometry at the mansion helped him find this place, but is it still in use? No one was here, but he would find out soon enough if she was still living here or if she had moved on, and if so, to where. He walked up to the front door and touched the door knob. Immediately, he got a strong impression of Yuki, and she still lived here, but she wasn't home yet. Good, this was good. Soon, he would deal with his sister and put an end to the threat that she poses to Zero.

He walked in and felt around for where to might usually go when she first comes home, and he found it. He walked through the house to his destination and found that the room he was looking for was darker then any other room he had found so far. He sat down in a chair that was in the room, hid his aura, and waited patiently for Yuki to get home. Sooner or later, they will meet face to face, and one of them was going to die soon. Preferable her.

It didn't take long for him to wait. He heard the front door open and foot step heading his way. Moments later, the door to the room he was waiting in began to open.

**~Zero~**

Zero was seeing images he didn't recognize, but somehow knew they were memories. He saw his life flow by him in a fast past, but not too fast. He saw a couple with twin, identical boys with silver hair. One seemed to always be sickly and always reaching out to his mirror look alike. _'Ichiru' _the name suddenly coming to mind. The next image he saw was at a school of some sort where all of the students had a uniform they needed to where. During the day there were the students in the black uniforms and then at night, the white. He knew the difference between the two uniforms. Even though his life was being showed between them if a fast paste, it seemed to be going to slow for Zero.

His life at the school, it started out painful, full of anger, self disgust, and hate toward all things vampire. No, that's not true. Almost all things vampire, except for Kaname, the resident pureblood. He acted as if he hated him, but in truth he didn't. He harbored a secret crush for the dark haired god that walked the world, but he hated what he became. Even at the early age that he was turned, he knew what his life was going to be like. A vampire hunter that was no longer going to be a hunter, hated by his the people who were at one time going to be his comrades and an ex-human vampire that would never be better then the dirt all vampires walked on. Belonging to neither vampire or human, and looked upon with disgust by both.

He knew that he would only have months to live and it caused him great pain and joy at the same time. Pain because of all that he had lost and will lose, including his sanity and joy because he would soon be able to see his parents again. Ironic how that never happened though. His will to live had kept him alive and sane long enough to finally get what he needed to stabilize his condition. He had lost his brother in day that Rido came to the school, to bad he didn't kill that murdering rat bastard. The last thing he saw of that scene was Yuki telling him, matter of fact, that she hated him and left with the asshole that attacked the school.

His memories took a turn towards his relationship with Kaname. He couldn't take it any longer. Keeping his feelings to himself was tearing him apart. He needed to confess to Kaname and get the joke of his life over with. The sooner he can confess, the sooner he can walk away and lick his wounds. Much to his surprise, not only did Kaname accept his feeling, he returned them. He saw their mating ceremony, the time they spent together, his pregnancy, the loss of their child, and the time of loneliness when Kaname avoided him.

The last thing he saw was Yuki attacking him and using his gun, Bloody Rose, to attempt to kill him. Now he's wishing he never woke up and hopes he remains asleep forever. He's had enough. He lost too much and he doesn't believe that he could handle too much more. How much pain can a person take before a heart stops beating, unwilling to live anymore?

**TBC:**

**A/N: **psychometry means: the ability or art of divining information about people or events associated with an object solely by touching or being near to it.

Irmina, Thank you for your review asking more questions. I know that I didn't address all of your questions in this chapter, but in the next chapter or two, I will.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. The reviews I have been receiving has been giving me the inspiration to keep writing. If this chapter is boring or confusing, I apologize and hope to clear up any confusions in later chapters. Please drop a review and honestly tell me what you thing.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Authors note

To my faithful followers of Second Chances, I apologize for not updating for quite some time. We have been having family crisis on after another since the last time I updated on March 29th. I am working...albeit slowly...on the next chapter. I promise that I have not forgotten this story or any of you that have been waiting patiently for the update. Tomorrow I have a memorial of my brother in-law who committed suicide that I will be attending. I ask for your patients to last a little longer as we are still dealing with the loss of his life in this fashion and has brought a great deal of pain to our family. Thank you for your understanding and for those of you who pray, they are also appreciated. Thank you.

PeachyQ73


	6. Chapter 6 Kuran fight?

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** irmina, ben4kevin, bluerose-28, wawatvxq, Brookie cookie17, Zero176085, hotxhotguy, and fahaar.

**A special thanks to those who reviewed my Author's note and condolences:** irmina (thrue a private message), Lenalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.E, and Zero176085.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 4: Second Chances**

**~Kaname~**

"I've been waiting for you to come home." he said to the person who just entered. "How did you find me? No one knew of this place, no one!" was her only reply. "I have my own ways. I will say thank you for destroying my other enemy. I knew I was going to have to find Rido, but I guess I don't have too. You have already killed him for me. To be honest, I thought he was the most evil, vile creature on earth; but I find that you have surpassed him. You are not the girl I once thought you to be, even as a human Yuki." Kaname said with a saddened expression for the sister he had lost in the transformation.

"Nii-Sama, let me tell you a little secret. The naive little girl you knew as your sister, was all just an act. It doesn't matter why I acted that way, to say that it's not important. What your upset about is the person I led you to believe that I was. Yes, I was playing you both. It was fun and amusing, but it's time to end the fun, don't you think? I know that I have nearly destroyed that silver haired twit you're mated with, and watching his health decline is destroying you; however, I'm getting bored with this game. Nii-Sama, if you don't hurry up and get back to that nothing person, you won't be able to save him. I sent someone over to kill him for me. You have better run, run brother dear, run and save your precious Zero." Yuki taunted.

"Too bad you underestimated me dear sister, I knew that Zero would be in danger if I left him alone without a guard. You should have realized that too, but your twisted brain doesn't see too far ahead, does it?" Kaname taunted back as he pulled out Artemis that Yuki used to wield when they were in school. "Do you recognize this Yuki? You should, it used to be yours until you tossed it as Crosses forehead. You know, to this day, the man still just sits there, not knowing what he had done wrong with you. Reports of your behavior has left the poor man wounded." Kaname said looking down while shaking his head as if shamed by the whole ordeal.

"Like I care about that idiot. Honestly, that brainless twit should have never been allowed to raise children. How he had been the most infamous hunter in the Association still amazes me. But heading back to the topic at hand,…Nii-Sama _(she said in a sneer)_, I'm sure you didn't wait for me to come home so that we could catch up on old times over a cup a tea. Honestly, what did you think you were doing, waiting for me? Did you honestly think that I would take the chance to leave my home and some the likes of you just walking in anytime you felt like it? Although I thought you would never find me and I honestly don't know how you did, I do know how to take precautions. During the time that you have been here waiting for me and during our little lively little conversation, the charm that I placed at the front door has been taking effect. Soon all of your strength will be gone and you will be out cold on the floor before me. Only I know how to deactivate this charm and..." Yuki was cut off as all of a sudden her head was lopped off and rolled way from her body and Kaname quickly extended the scythe that was inside of Artemis. He had realized that he was indeed loosing his strength fast and needed to get out of there and back to Zero. He needed Aidou to find a way to undo the charm that was very slowly, but surly taking effect on him.

He was running out of time and had to run back to the hospital before he ran out his energy. He made it back to Zero's room, but just barely. When he entered the room, Kain ran up to him and caught him just as he started to fall to the floor. "Kaname-Sama..." "Kain, get Aidou...Need to undo charm to drain strength." he managed to get out before passing out. Kain called out for a nurse, who came running in a second later, saw the situation, and ran back out to get Kaname a gurney. The doctor came rushing in, examined him, and they took him to a room they rushed to get ready for him when the doctor determined he wasn't in any danger at the moment.

Mean while, Kain called Aidou and had him rush to the hospital and gave him the room number in which to find him. "I will be waiting for you in room 1215West." and then hung up without giving any explanations. While Aidou was on his way, he was confused as hell. The only person he knew that was in the hospital was that stupid hunter, Kiryu, but he was in room 1216West. Kain must have made a mistake in the room numbers he figured and would just go to where he knew the hunter was. When he got to that section of the hospital however, he found that Kain did not make a mistake in the room numbers and was horrified that Kaname was in a hospital bed in a room right next to Zero's.

"Kain, what the hell happened? Why is he in the hospital bed and not keeping his vigilance next to Zero as he had been before?" Aidou demanded but barely audible since it came out as a whisper. "When Kaname-Sama was on his way to find that bitch Yuki, he called me and asked for me to watch over him in case she tried something else. Huh, from what I understand from Ruka, who had been outside of the door keeping watch before he left, he was on the phone with the bitch. He kept saying something about wanting her in his dungeon, but then he turned and left to deal with her. He must have decided to hunter her down himself. Aidou, before he lost consciousness, he wanted me to have you look into charms. Something about undoing a charm that drains someone of their strength. What ever happened to him, I think that a charm in draining him. If it's not released soon, it could kill him. Aidou, you must hurry."

**TBC: **

I'm sorry this is soooo short and that it took too long for me to update. Thank you to everyone for your support. Any whoooo, well I wonder what's going to happen to out favorite pair. Zero is without his memories and Kaname is in the next room and under a charm that is slowly killing him as his energy is being drained. Will Zero ever get his memories back? Will Aidou be able to save Kaname? Will there be another baby if they do make it and make up? Hmmmm, I wonder.

(Sitting at the computer, tapping my finger on my lips thinking...)


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ben4kevin, irmina, and Zero176085.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 5: Second Chances**

Zero doesn't know what's going on, he woke up to shouting and the excitement in his room. He was thankful that this time it wasn't him, but some poor soul got lost to his destination, stumbled into his room and collapsed. Maybe he was drunk, who knows, but they took him away quickly. He was thankful for the quiet of his room once again. He would have to remember to ask Kain what happened to the other man that passed out, but for now he could try to get some more sleep. At least he hoped to, but the headache he was fighting with earlier is working it's way back. Honestly, one thing for sure is that he hated needles, even if they weren't going directly into his skin. They carried drugs and he realized he hated how they made him feel, so he would try to deal with the pain in his head without the nurse trying to poke the needle in his general direction.

He lied there with his eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep, and he tried for a long time; only to find that sleep wasn't coming. If anything, he was getting increasingly aggravated; which in turn only make his head feel worse. By the time Kain came walking back into the room, Zero had a scowl on his face. "Zero, what's the matter?" Kain asked.

The scowl eased only slightly at Kain's question. "That stupid drunk idiot came barging into the wrong room and woke me up. Now my head is pounding, I can't go back to sleep, and I hate drugs so you better not call the nurse to drug me up Kain." Kain was taken back for a moment. The attitude was the old Zero, but the gush of explanation as to why Zero was scowling was new. Wait, did Zero say drunk? "Zero, what makes you think that was a drunk that stumbled in here?" Kain asked. "What else could it be? He stumbled like a drunk, he spoke like a drunk, and he passed out like a drunk. You know the old saying. If it waddles like a duck and talks like a duck, it must be a duck. Well the same principle applied here too, right?" Kain just couldn't believe Zero's logic and he was seriously fighting back from falling on the floor laughing his ass off. He was fighting so hard, he had tears in his eyes threatening to run down his cheeks. Zero noticed and was totally confused. "What? Did I tell you a joke and didn't know it? Hey, I'm a poet! Na, just kidding. Kain..." By now Kain couldn't take it any more and did exactly what he was desperately trying not to do. He was on the floor rolling, loud guffaws booming out into the room.

Kain tried to stop laughing, but he just couldn't. At one point, a nurse and a doctor both came in at the same time trying to figure out what was going on. They asked him why there was a man on the floor rolling back and forth on his back and laughing like a loon. "I think he's a baboon" was the only reply. The nurse and the doctor walked away confused. Zero liked this though. Making people laugh, it felt good; and for some reason, his headache was easing. But decided he better not quit he day time job...assuming he had one.

After what seemed like forever, Kain was able to calm down enough to stand on his feet and reached for the tissue box that was next to Zero's bed. He chucked again before he spoke. "Zero, that wasn't a drunk. That man was your mate, Kaname Kuran-Sama. He left to deal with the threat on your life." Zero was taken aback. That bumbling fool was his mate? "Is he normally that clumsy? Wait, wrong question to ask. Let me ask this, What happened to him? Do you know?" Zero asked. All traces of his previous laugh attack gone, and the normal stoic Kain was back. "No he is not normally that clumsy, and I don't know what happened to him. That will be something we will get to find out later when he wakes up. Right now, you need more rest.

Zero only nodded and closed his eyes again. This time sleep took him quickly. Kain walked back over to Kaname's room to see if there was any progress from Aidou. "Hey Aidou, how are things progressing?" he asked. "With great difficulty with all of that laughing that I heard from Kiryu's room. What was so funny anyway?" Aidou asked in return. "Zero thought that Kaname-Sama was a drunk and then he used an analogy of a duck. "What? Zero called Kaname-Sama a duck? HE IS NOT A DUCK!" Aidou said vehemently. Kain started busting out laughing again. "WHAT! SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE!" Aidou yelled, forgetting where he was at the moment.

Kain finally quieted down again. "It is funny because that isn't what I said. What I meant was was because he stumbled into the room, spoke, and then passed out like a drunk, he assumed Kaname-Sama was a drunk. The analogy being a duck. If it waddles like a duck and talks like a duck, it's a duck. Don't worry, I corrected his and his initial assumption though." By now Aidou was completely read faced as he realized his mistake and that he had actually yelled in the hospital; in the middle of Kaname-Sama's room. He was completely embarrassed now. "Well, I don't think what I said or what he said was funny. And you, you're acting like an idiot. Now be quiet or leave, I don't care." Aidou said before getting back to his book. Kain just shrugged his shoulders and left. Aidou was always like that when he was being defensive.

**~Kaname~**

Kaname knew he was dreaming and it was really weird. It started out as a nightmare, the night that he and Zero lost their baby. The night that he almost lost Zero in the process. He knew what really happened, and yet what he was seeing was different. Zero was dying from blood loss and he couldn't stop it. He kept hearing Zero say it was Kaname's fault that they had lost their child and that he was dying. Kaname would shake his head and whisper no, but it seemed as if this Zero could see him, but not hear him. "It's not my fault Zero. It's not my fault. It's not your fault either. There was nothing you could have done to change it. Zero, I'm so sorry I blamed you for it. You didn't murder our son, it wasn't your fault. Zero, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, come back to me. I need you." The anguish he felt caused him to fall to his knees sobbing in his sorrow.

The scene changed. He was still on his knees, but this time their son was alive and in Zero's arms. "Kaname, our son. What would you like to call him?" Zero asked. "Kiseki...Kiseki Kuran." he answered, tears still streaming down his face. He wished this could be real, but again the real memories of what happened were fresh in his mind. Zero looked confused at him. "Miracle. He our Miracle." he answered the questioning look. Zero's whole face brightened at the name. "Yes, Kiseki is perfect. Kiseki Kuran, meet your father." Zero said and handed him his son. Just as he was about to get a hold of the precious bundle being offered by Zero, the scene changed again.

This time, they were back at the mansion. He could see himself yelling at Zero, the horrible accusations flying out of his mouth and the heart breaking devastation on his beloved mates face. _"Enough! That's enough! You know nothing! I don't need the one who killed my son!"_ Kaname heard his dream self yell at the dream Zero. He was reliving the nightmare of that night. He tried to intervene and found he couldn't interact this time. It was like he was a phantom in this scene and could only watch. "No, I can't do this again. I can't witness this again. "Please someone help me out of this. I can't watch this happen again." he cried out hoping someone would hear him and help, but nothing happened. He was helpless as he watched Zero running away from his dream self. He ran into the bedroom, grabbed his Bloody Rose, and out the window. He watched as Yuki showed up and began to chase him through the forest and back to their house. He was helpless as once Yuki climbed into the room and used her powers to freeze Zero into place, preventing him from moving or doing anything.

"What are you doing? Let me go Yuki. Why are you doing this?" Zero demanded. Kaname once again tried to intervene, but as before, he couldn't change anything or stop what was going to happen. Yuki penned out the note that Kaname knew his dream self would find on a badly injured and dying Zero. Yuki never did answer any of the questions thrown at her, but once the note was finished, she had grabbed hold of the Bloody Rose and shot Zero point blank range to the side of Zero's head. He crumpled to the floor. Yuki picked him up, placed him on the bed, the note on top of him, and the gun in his hand. She had to hurry though Kaname knew cause he could hear his dream self running in there direction. Kaname knew there was nothing he could do and he couldn't avert his eyes as much as he wanted too. Watching the whole scene tore his heart out in microscopic pieces, one at a time, right out of his chest, in the most painful of ways. He couldn't take it anymore, and just broke down and cried on his knees again. His sobs where echoing through out the whole room, but only he could hear them.

Blackness engulfed him as the scene disappeared. Slowly he opened his eyes to a very frightening scene, the scariest one of all. He was looking at a blond haired, blue eyed, ice wielding Aidou who was smirking down at him. He felt extremely tired, and could use a few centuries of sleep just to rebuild his energy. Wait, was he truly awake now. "Kaname-Sama, you're finally awake. Thank god it worked. I found a way to remove the charm that she used against you. Sleep now and rest. You need it." Aidou said. It didn't pass by him that Aidou was telling what to do, and he will make sure to let Aidou know that he was not going to allow it in the future, but for now, he'll let it slip. "How long was I out Aidou?" Kaname asked in a voice that was gravely from disuse. "You have been here for over a month. Another week and we would have lost you Kaname-Sama." Kaname went to sleep right after that little revelation. But he would get back to it later.

Mean while back in Zero's room, Zero was getting ready to leave. "Are you sure that's it's ok for me to go back to the mansion, when Kaname-Sama hasn't woken up yet?" Zero asked Takuma, still not sure of anything outside of this hospital room. This room has been his only world since he woke up a month ago and during that time, the mate that everyone has told him about, has been lying in a coma in the room next door. He didn't feel right going back to the place that was supposed to be home without someone there to be with him. Takuma stopped doing what he was doing to look at Zero. "What's the matter Zero? You don't want to go home?" he asked.

"To be honest. I'm scared to leave this place to go somewhere that I'm not familiar with all alone. Here I have had someone with me to try and help fill in the gaps, but there I would have no one. Kaname-Sama won't be there. I don't even know him, nor have I seen him. The wouldn't let me leave my room to go next door to see him at all. And after what I heard from you guys on how I ended up here to begin with, no I'm real comfortable being alone right now." Zero explained.

Takuma just stared at him for a while before he understood what Zero was saying. No one knew if Yuki was going to suddenly jump out and attack again. Kaname hadn't had time to say anything about what happened with Yuki and once he fell into a coma, they couldn't get any information about that at all. That's when a brilliant idea popped into mind. "I just thought of something Zero. I will be right back." Takuma left if a very big hurry, leaving a very confused Zero just standing and staring at the door where the blond haired, green eyed vampire just exited.

Takuma once he left Zero's room, took out his cell phone and called his boyfriend, Shiki. "Hello?" he asked one he answered the phone. "Hi Shiki. I need to ask you an important question. Zero can't be left alone right now once he leaves the hospital. Would you mind if he were to come and stay with us for a bit?" Takuma knew this was a decision he couldn't make on his own. He loved and respected his love enough to ask first. "That's fine Takuma. Honestly, I don't know why you're even asking me. Bring him home with you." Shiki knew why Takuma asked, but he still knew that Shiki wouldn't say no to the request. " I ask because I love and respect you. That's why. Thank you and we will see you soon."

Takuma ran back to the room where Zero was and saw that the other vampire was sitting there waiting. "You just missed the nurse with the discharge papers. I'm free to go, but before we do, can we go to see Kaname-Sama next door? I don't even know what he looks like." Zero requested. He was hoping they could, but then again, he was scared too. He doesn't remember anything from his life before and he kind of feels like a one month old baby having to learn how to grow up in two seconds and to be honest, it's scaring the shit out of him. "Yes Zero, we most certainly can. Also, Shiki, my boyfriend says it's ok for you to come and stay with us for a while. Would you like to?" Takuma asked.

Zero was shocked to say the least. " You and your boyfriend want me to come and stay with you guys? Thank you both very much, but I couldn't. You both will need your space without me intruding into it. I really appreciate the offer."The offer it's self warmed Zero to know that he had people that cared about him. Who ever he was in the past obviously had some good friends. He was thankful for it. "Zero, you aren't intruding and to be honest we would love to have you, not that I'm really giving you much of a choice. The truth is you could come and stay with us or we would come to stay with you. If you want to make things easier for us, then you need to come and stay at our place." Once again Zero was shocked. It really seems as though he didn't have a choice and if he had to pick which was the lesser of the two inconvenient, he would have to say it was going to stay with them. Otherwise, they were the ones that would have to move in with him for a while, and that would be just wrong.

"Ok, fine, I'll come to stay with you guys; but to be honest, I don't like the tactic being used to get me there. I..." Zero said, but was interrupted by some noise in the next room and a second later the door to his old room just opened. "Kaname-Sama?" he heard Takuma say.

**TBC:**

**A/N: **Ok kiddie's. I felt so bad about ch.4 being so short that I hurried to write this chapter and made it a little longer. I really hoped you like it, but I really hope you will drop a review for me. Write now they are my inspiration to write this story. I have a twister idea for the ending of this story that will blow everyone's mind and I kind of really look forward to writing it. Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8 stubbornness and Laughter

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ben4kevin, Noukon Kitsune, bluerose-28, and Zero176085.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 6: Second Chances**

Takuma couldn't believe it. Not only had Kaname woken up, but he just burst into Zero's room. "Zero? You finally woken up?" he said as he collapsed onto the floor on his knees. "Thank god, Zero. I was so worried that you may never wake up. I took care of the bitch that put you here. She's gone. You won't have to worry about here any more. I promise. Just say that you forgive me and that you still love me. Please tell me that I haven't lost you for my stupidity, for the ruthless things I said and done to you. I love you and I still need you." Kaname pleaded, looking at him with hope in his eyes. He was still very tired and needed to get back into bed to get more rest, but this was too important to him. Zero was too important.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Zero asked not knowing who this strange man is. For all he knew this man could be Kaname or he could be a stalker. He just didn't know. "Zero, this is your mate, Kaname Kuran. Kaname, Zero has lost all of his memories and is only now being discharged from the hospital. If you don't mind, he will be staying with Shiki and myself." he informed his childhood friend.

Kaname was shocked. Aidou had failed to inform him that Zero had lost all of his memories. No wonder he looks lost and unsure. If he could kill that lying bitch again, he would again and again until he felt better. To bad that's not really an option. As much as the anger he felt towards the dead bitch was flowing through him right now, he was also feeling heart broken. Zero didn't remember him; not that it's Zero's fault, because it really wasn't. He just doesn't know what to do. His mind was still no focused enough to really be able to think clearly. He was just staring at Takuma, when he heard Zero clear his throat. "Oh, sorry. I was trying to think. My head still feels fuzzy. Please do take him home with you. I would feel better if he wasn't left alone right now. Zero, I will get out of here soon, I promise you this. When I do, we will work on helping you get your memories back. Please, no matter what, just remember that I really do love you." Kaname finished.

Zero nodded his head. He could tell the one that he just meet is still very tired and needs to get to bed. All of his questions will have to wait till later, when the other has had a chance to sleep more. "Let me help you back to bed, please." Zero requested. Kaname just looked at him for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. Zero picked him up off of the floor and carried him back to his room, bridal style; much to Kaname's embarrassment. He honestly tried to protest, but it didn't work. Zero seemed insistent on carrying him back to his bed instead of helping him walk there with his dignity in tack. Now he understood how Zero felt when he did that very thing to Zero. Damn, but he enjoyed doing it. He may have to rethink about doing it so much later, after getting some more much needed rest.

Zero gently placed him back in his bed, surprised to find the other had indeed fallen asleep in his arms in the few seconds is took to walk next door. Aidou was watching very carefully at the scene before him. He never really liked the hunter, but he was making an effort to understand why Kaname had fallen for the hunter/ ex-human. Over time, little by little he was starting to get a picture of why. But it still wasn't really all that clear. This scene was just another piece of that puzzle that was helping his understand why Zero was so important to him. Zero, despite not remembering anything or anyone, was being incredibly tender towards Kaname. It warmed Aidou up a little towards Zero, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Sleep well Kaname." Zero said as he pulled the cover back over the other up to his chin. He then turned to the other vampire in the room. "Will you be staying here with him?" Zero asked. Aidou had to fight back a retort for what would normally be a stupid question to be asked of him, but this wasn't a normal situation. Instead, he calmly looked at the silver haired vampire. "Yes, I will be staying here. I will watch over him until someone else comes into the room to relieve me. Just as we all did for you, we will all do the same for him. Everyone will have turns watching over him. This I promise you. He will be kept safe." Aidou said in answer to the question.

Zero just looked at him for a moment and then replied "Thank you. I will come back to check in with him. The sooner I can get my memories back, the better. I have so many questions for him that I need answers to. I will be back in tomorrow. Have a good night." Zero said, nodding to the other before walking out the door to find Takuma was waiting for him in the hallway with his stuff in hand. I'm ready he said. Takuma nodded his head and lead the way out of the hospital, carrying Zero's things with him.

Once they reached Takuma's home, Zero tried to grab his things from the trunk, but was stopped. A tall burly male in a butler's uniform stopped him. "Thank you sir, but I have this. I will lead you to your room." he said. Zero didn't feel comfortable having someone else carry his things. He had a hard enough time with Takuma doing it at the hospital, but he had learn the blond vampire could be really stubborn when he wanted to be. This was different. He didn't know this guy. "Thank you, but I can carry my own things. If you could just lead the way, I would really appreciate it." Zero replied. The burly butler didn't know what to do. It was his job to carry things for the masters of the house and their guests. He looked unsure at Takuma. "It's alright. Please go ahead and show him his room." Zero was thankful for Takuma's assistance.

"Zero, you must be tired. Why don't you get a short nap and when dinner is ready, I will have someone come and get you." Takuma said. At the mention of a nap and being tired, he was feeling sleepy. The idea though of someone he didn't know waking him made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to believe that his old self didn't trust very easily. It seems it was so ingrained into his very being, that it was still true now. He wasn't too sure about voicing his discomfort and inconveniencing his host with Takuma coming to wake him up himself, or Shiki for that matter instead. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

Takuma saw the discomfort on Zero's face, and come up with another option. "If it would be easier for you Zero, Shiki or I can come get you if you prefer that instead." Zero was hopeful at the idea, but not relaxed about it yet. "I can't ask that of you guys. I know you are both busy and I don't want to be an inconvenience to either one of you. I'll just set an alarm and get up with it. Thank you." Tried to keep from being a nuisance. "Zero, there is no alarm in the room and you don't have one on you. Besides, it's no problem at all. I'll come and get you when it's time. Sleep well Zero." Takuma said and walked off, effectively ending the discussion. Zero shook his head and followed the butler to what would be his room for the time being. Once he saw the bed, his eyes felt really, really heavy. "Thank you for your help." Zero said to the other. When he was alone again, he made his way to bed and collapsed on top of it, Sleep taking over as soon as his head was down.

When Kaname woke next, he found he was in bed again. He looked around for Zero, but he was no where in sight. "Where's Zero?" Kaname asked. Just then, Aidou walked into the room. "He left and went home with Takuma. He said he would be back tomorrow to see you. He wouldn't leave until he knew that you weren't going to be alone. It seems that even though he doesn't remember anything that has happened, he still cares for you Kaname-Sama." Kaname was shocked but happy at the same time. He was afraid of how Zero would feel about him once he got his memories back. Would Zero hate him? Would he become indifferent towards him? Would he loose Zero forever? No, he couldn't loose Zero. He just can't, Zero means too much to him to loose him now. They had been through so much already in such a short period of time.

No, he will prove to Zero just how much he means to him. He would be honest and truthful in all things, he would lavish him with gifts and his love, he would beg if it would mean that Zero would stay by his side forever.

As he was thinking, a glass of tablet water was produce in front of him. "Kaname-Sama, if you are to regain your strength and energy faster, you must drink. The sooner we can get you out of here the better." Kaname knew that Aidou was right, but to be honest, on glass isn't going to be enough. He would need a lot more. He accepted the glass and gave his thanks. He took his first drink and found that it tasted different. It was really delicious and the essence of Zero was clearly in the red liquid. He looked questioning at the blond sitting next to him.

"I mixed 5 tables in a glass of water, and added some of Zero's blood. It's his blood that will help you the most. He agreed to give me some blood for your benefit, once he found out that he had a mate in the next room." He remembered what Kain had told him before. He was really angry at first when he heard what Kain repeated to him. Now that he thinks about it, he thinks it was funny. The more he thought about it, the funner it seemed. Before long, Aidou was busting out laughing with tears streaming down his face. Kaname was at a loss not knowing what could have sent the other into laughing fits.

When Aidou calmed down, Kaname asked the question and received his answer. "Zero said what?" He was trying not to laugh himself. It was undignified to be caught laughing, but the more he heard, the harder it was becoming. "Well, I can see where he thought I was a drunk, but the whole duck thing..." he just couldn't stop the laughter at that point. It was just too much. The nurse came in to find out what all of the ruckus was and stormed off when she couldn't get them to calm down.

After a few more minutes, Kaname began to feel tired once again. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep again.

**TBC:**

Please review, Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ben4kevin, irmina, Noukon Kitsune, bluerose-28, Zero176085,

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 7: Second Chances**

A few days later, Kaname had been released from the hospital and the doctor 'declared' him as recovered. Kaname still felt like he could use a couple more days to sleep straight through. That charm that his bitch sister used was damn strong. Where the hell did she learn that charm to begin with? He was currently resting in his bed, thankful that Seiren had the foresight to clean and repair the room, after the whole incident with Zero and Yuki. Still, he may just decide to move to a whole new room, as this one holds some pretty bad, recent memories.

He lied there, tossing and turning, but unable too with his mind still racing. The memories of the room were haunting him, of how he treated his mate before the incident, and the truth that Zero wasn't there. Zero was with his cousin's and best friends house. His dearest love without his memories. He can't rest, since there was too much to do, to much he needed to fix between him and his beloved mate. He needs to talk and explain what had happened, hoping that it would help things between them when his memories start to come back.

He tossed and turned a little longer and found sleep to continue to allude him. He decided to get up and catch up on some work. He got up, showered, dressed, and sat at his desk to begin his work. An hour later, and was still staring at the first document he picked up when he first sat down. Damn, he just couldn't focus. He needs to see Zero and talk to him. He wanted to wait until tonight, he can't. He just can't wait.

He left and headed to Shiki and Takuma's place. When he got there, he was surprised to find Takuma opening the door to let him in. "Kaname, it's good to see you. When were you released from the hospital? Shiki and I were going to take Zero up to see you later." Takuma said. Kaname smiled at his friend. "I was released this morning. I went home to rest, but couldn't. I tried to get some work done, but couldn't focus. I need to see Zero. How is he?" Kaname asked. Takuma and Shiki were the only people besides Zero he could be himself and not worry about appearing weak. He trusted these two implicitly." Takuma smiled at him. "You're welcome to come in Kaname, but Zero is in bed sleeping. He's upstairs third door on the right." Kaname gave his thanks to the blond before heading up the stairs.

Upon entering Zero's bedroom, and seeing a little bit of silver hair sticking out from under the blankets, Kaname was over whelmed with euphoria. He wanted to run up to the bed, grab his mate, and beg for the forgiveness he so desired; but felt he didn't deserve. He held himself back, silently moved a near by chair next to the bed, and sat in it. He didn't want to wake his mate. As the minutes passed, Kaname was growing tired. He fell asleep sitting back against the back of the chair and his head slowly slipping off to one side.

When Zero woke up, he found a brunette sleeping in the chair next to his bed. It took him a moment to realize that it was Kaname who was sitting there. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out why he would be here, sleeping so uncomfortably in the chair. He just couldn't figure it out. Wouldn't it be better if he was sleeping in a bed? He was getting ready to wake him up when he saw Kaname's face contort into one that looked like anguish. He started to reach out again to wake him up when Kaname started to mumble something that was barely comprehensible. _"Zero, please..." _he said in a voice that was barely audible. _"I'm sorry...don't..." _he continued with a single tear starting down his cheek.

Zero didn't understand why Kaname was begging him in his nightmare. What happened that would cause him this nightmare? He waited to see if there would be more said, and there were. _"Zero, I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I didn't mean too." _Kaname continued. "_I love you."_ he said even quieter then before. Zero almost didn't hear that last part. Zero decided enough was enough. He reached over to wake him up. "Kaname, wake up." he said as he reached his shoulder and shook him up a little.

Kaname woke up with a start. "Zero? You're still here? You didn't leave?" Kaname blurted out, still not fully awake. "Yes Kaname, I'm still here, but you need to really wake up. You were having a nightmare." Zero responded. His words were enough to completely snap Kaname back into the waking world. "Zero, I'm sorry. Thank you." Kaname said a little stiffly from realization of what he blurted out and the pain he was feeling in his stiff neck.

"No need to apologize. It was a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Zero asked. Kaname was silent for a moment as he was trying to figure out how to approach the situation that they were now in. He nodded his head as he said "Yes, but it ties into what happened to bring us into this situation. I believe it will be a lengthy discussion. Do you think we could talk about after out meal?" he asked. Zero knew that this was going to be one hell of a discussion. The one that he wanted to have to answer his questions. He didn't want to wait, but his stomach wouldn't wait to be fed. "Yes, I think that would be good."

Hour and a half later, Zero couldn't hear anymore. It was too much for him to process. Zero heard Kaname's tale about his pregnancy, the complications of delivery and the loss of their son, Kaname's anger and bitterness that he took out on Zero, his explanation why he was trying to avoid him, and the attack from Yuki and the consequences that led to Zero being in the hospital. Zero asked his questions that had yet to be answered. When all was said and done, Zero's head was full an he needed time to think and process it all. Kaname seemed to understand this and was giving him the time he needed. "It is a lot to take in and you need time to think things through. I don't want to make things any more difficult on you. I would stay or go home. It's up to you and what you want, but before you decide, let me say one more thing. I love you and want you with me for the rest of our lives. I would do anything you would ask of me to gain your forgiveness for what I have done. I just hope that you would give me the chance." he finished.

Zero knew that he didn't want Kaname to leave yet. He would have time to think about it later and right now, if he thought about these things any longer, the headache he was currently fighting would disable him. "Please stay Kaname. I want to spend time with you, get to know you better, and think about these things later. Nothing has been decided yet, but I want to see in you what I found in you before. I know I must have seen something great in you that would have led me to have fallen in love with you before. Will you stay with me today Kaname, please?" he finished. Kaname agreed, unable to believe that Zero would consider giving him a chance after what he was told.

They spent the day talking, laughing, Kaname telling Zero stories about their life, and other things. Before they knew it, the sky was getting brighter as dawn was drawing nearer. Kaname didn't want to leave yet and Zero wasn't ready to be left alone just yet. He didn't want to have the time to think about the revelations that he was told about earlier. He opened his mouth to ask if Kaname would stay longer when Kaname's cell phone. While the other was talking to whoever was on the other end, Zero started to space out, thinking about all of the things that they talked about through out the day. Zero's head was beginning to feel fuzzy, everything was beginning to spin around him, and his heart beat was increasing so fast that his chest began to hurt.

Kaname was busy talking to one of his assistance's from the office. There was a legal problem that they needed to work out and Takuma, the Vice President of the company wasn't answering his phone. In the middle of the conversation he was having, he looked over to where Zero was standing in time to see him collapse unconscious to the ground. "ZERO!" Kaname yelled. He dropped his phone and ran over to him. Kaname lifted Zero's head to rest in his lap. He continued to yell his mates name, slapping him on the face to get him to wake up. Nothing seemed to work. Giving up on trying to wake Zero up, he picked him up and ran with him back to Takuma's and Shiki's place.

He got there, ran up the stairs to the third door on the right, and laid Zero down on the bed. He made enough noise to alert Takuma and Shiki that something was wrong. They followed the Scent of Zero and Kaname to Zero's room, to come to a dead stop just inside the door. Kaname turned to look at him with tears in his eyes. "Takuma, Shiki, I don't know what happened. We'd been talking all day long. I got a phone call a minutes ago and then he collapsed unconscious. Please, I don't know what happened. Please do something..."

Mean while, Zero was lying down on the bed, reliving the recent nightmare that had landed him in the hospital to begin with. It started with the delivery of their son, to the night of Yuki's attack...

**TBC:**

Thank you irmina for reviewing the previous chapter as well as this chapter ;-)


	10. Chapter 10 The storm

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** fahaar, bluerose-28, ben4kevin, Noukon Kitsune, irmina, and Zero176085.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Chapter 8: Second Chances**

Kaname was at a loss as to what to do. It had been days since Zero collapsed and has yet to wake up. The phone call he received from Takuma a few hours ago was very disturbing. He had gone in Kaname's place to the company to take care of new problems that were coming up. Everything was going wrong and he didn't know how to stop the down fall to everything that he was working so hard to keep. He was loosing the company and he was loosing his mate. He was beginning to get desperate. What was he going to do? He was lying with Zero on the bed, desperately trying to come up with answers to his problem when he fell asleep.

Zero woke up, dazed, and unsure of where he was at the moment. Looking around the room he was in, memories of Takuma and Shiki helping him came back. The sound of someone snoring slightly next to him caught his attention and found Kaname lying there. Again, memories came flooding back. Memories of the time they recently spent together and the talks they have had, but also of the events he had recently forgotten. Everything came flooding back. Still unsure of what Kaname's true feeling towards him, he got up and ran. He ran from Kaname, the room, the whole house. He tried to outrun the memories, but they were right there in his head. He couldn't escape them.

When he finally ran out of strength to continue to run, he collapsed by a tree. He didn't want to think of anything, but his mind wouldn't let him do anything else. Giving up, he tried to figure things out. He tried to discover what was truth and what were the lies with Kaname. He soon discovered that it was all either truth or lie, but the hard part was trying to find out which was which. He was starting to get a headache just thinking about it, so he laid down at the base of the tree. He was too tired to get up to go back to the house. He knew the others would worry, but at the moment, he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He would feel guilty later, he knew, and he would apologize later for their worry.

Kaname woke up later that evening after getting plenty of sleep that he desperately needed. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached over to lay his hand on his lovers abdomen, and found nothing. He searched for a few more seconds and when he still felt nothing, his eyes opened to find he was the only one in bed still. Thinking that he simply woke up, he went to search for him. First he checked the bathroom, then the kitchen, living room, entertainment room, and anywhere else he could think of. He found no sign of Zero. Now frantic, he called for Takuma and Shiki. "I can't find Zero anywhere. Please help me find him." he pleaded.

Takuma was shocked by the request. "Kaname, why don't you feel him out. You are bound together, correct?" he asked. Kaname felt ashamed. Why hadn't he thought of that? Opening himself up to feel Zero's whereabouts, he was relieved to find he was alive and safe; but none to happy to find him outside and unprotected. He rushed out to get his mate.

He found it was raining and really windy, to windy outside. He looked up to the sky and found that a hurricane was heading their way. He had to get to Zero fast. Focusing in on their bond, he felt Zero and ran in his direction. He found Zero under the tree and his eyes were closed. Can't he feel the wind and the rain? Can't he hear the danger heading in their direction? He was getting angrier and angrier, until he saw a large, thick, heavy branch lying next to Zero.

Upon closer inspection of Zero, he found that the branch had injured Zero, rendering him unconscious again. He breathing was shallow, and even though he was unconscious, he had a pained look on his face. He had to move Zero. It was just too dangerous right now to stay outside. He moved to pick Zero up, lifting his head, and Zero let out a pained moan while scrunching up his face even more. He continued to lift Zero up. Once he had Zero in his arms, bridal style, he ran for the house.

Flying debris was flying all over the place and Kaname was doing the best he could to avoid from getting hit, but one managed to get him from behind. He fell down to the ground on top of Zero. His head was swimming from being in so much pain, but he fought it. He needed to get Zero inside. He struggled to get up and moved to pick Zero up, only to find that he was no longer there. Instead, ash was flying everywhere. Kaname just sat there, unable to bring himself to believe that Zero was gone, watching where the ash was flying. He heart was broken, desperately wanting to go with it's other half.

"Zero..." was all he managed to say before collapsing once again to the ground.

**TBC: CLIFFIE... EVIL CLIFFIE**

A/N: Please don't kill me...(duck to avoid flying vegetables). I have one more chapter that I believe will explain everything to everyone. Please review and tell me to hurry up with the next chapter. I'm sorry this one was so short, but my plot bunnies kept running away from me laughing. Forgive me? Please?


	11. Chapter 11 The Second Chance

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the prologue. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summery: Zero lost their fist child during delivery. Now Kaname and Zero are left to pick up the pieces. What troubles lay ahead for them?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** ben4kevin, fahaar, irmina, Noukon Kitsune, and bluerose-28.

Here is the last chapter of the story. I am so sad that it had come to an end, but I have another story that I have been working on that was placed on the back burner for this story. It's time for me to get back to working on it. At the moment the name of the story is 'Kaname's Lesson of Trust', but I may change the title. I am currently stuck on it and I have to rework it so that I can move on. I have not posted this story yet as I want to complete it before I put it up. Hmmm, we will see.

**Chapter 9: Second Chances**

Kaname was waking up in the hospital to the horrendous order of smelling salts. "Kuran-Sama, you must wake up. He needs you." he heard, but was confused. Who would need him? He had no one left. "Who needs me?" he asked. The nurse gave him a confused look of her own. "Why, Kiryu-Sama. It's almost time for your child to be born." she said. Kaname was confused. Child? Zero? WHAT, ZERO'S NOT DEAD! He got up and ran, following the nurse to Zero's room.

Upon entering the room, he saw Zero lying on the hospital bed and he was yelling all kinds of profanities. "I can't believe that blockhead would pass out at the sight of blood, and he a fucking pureblood vampire to boot! He's not supposed to pass out! He better hurry up and get his ass in here or so help me, I will make sure to rip his dick off and shove it up his own ass!" Kaname couldn't believe what he was seeing. Zero was here and alive... and very pregnant, delivering their child. Memories came flooding back to him.

Once they reached the hospital, Zero's water broke but there was a strong presence of blood mixed in with the water. At the sight of the blood, Kaname blacked out. Then what he had been living for the past couple of months had been nothing but a dream that passed in a few hours?

He went running up to Zero and grabbed hold of his hand. "About...Fucking...Time...Asshole!" Zero said as the contraction was bearing down on him. The doctor was checking on Zero. "It's time Kiryu-Sama. With next contraction you can start pushing." he said. "It's about fucking time! Next time we have a child, it'll be you here on the table delivering our children! And don't you dare tell me that you can't get pregnant! I will find a way, I promise you! You will be the one to carry my child for nine months and you will feel what I'm feeling. You can deal with this..**AHHHHH!** Shit...I'm...so...fucking...castrating...you!"

Kaname, still not completely up to speed, just kept his mouth shut and going through the motions of helping his mate. "You're doing good Kiryu-Sama." he heard the doctor say. "I can see the head." The contraction done, Zero laid back for a second to breath before the next contraction hit. "Zero..." was all Kaname was able to say. "Kaname, what ever is going on can wait. OH GOD!" Zero screamed as the next contraction hit full force. Kaname, still numb to what was going on. Zero was delivering their son, but it was so much like in his too-real nightmare he had. 'Please don't let it be a premonition that I had.' Kaname prayed.

A few hours passed and the progress of the baby had stopped. Zero was in so much pain and the baby had started to show signs of fetal distress. They were going to have to perform the C-section to deliver the child if baby and mother were going to survive. They sent Kaname out to the waiting room while they took Zero to O.R.

Kaname was in a dazed state, not knowing what was going on. He can't go through all of that again. He can't. If what he experienced was a premonition, then he was prepared to deal with things better. His friends Takuma, Shiki, Aidou, and Kain came to see them. Kaname filled them in on what was going on. Just as he finished filling them in, a nurse came out with his Son. "Congratulations Kuran-Sama. You have a healthy son. What name would you like to give him?" she asked. "Kiseki" he said "Kuran, Kiseki." he answered. "How is...Please, how is Zero?" he asked afraid of the answer. "The nurse smiled, but sadly. "He's alive right now Kuran-Sama, but I can't say more. I will let the doctor know that you are waiting to find out the condition of Kiryu-Sama. He will be out shortly." she said and turned to walk back to where she came from with the babe still in her arms.

He was about to go find the doctor to demand answers, when said doctor came walking out. "Kuran-Sama?" he asked. "Yes, please, how is Zero?" Kaname asked desperately needing to know the answer to the question, the nightmare he had still playing havoc with his head. "He's stable at the moment. He started hemorrhaging during the surgery. I'm sorry, but he will never be able to conceive another child. We had to remove everything that would allow him to carry a child in order to save his life. I'm sorry Kuran-Sama, there was nothing else we could do. He is in recovery right now. He will be taken to his room when he starts to wake up. If you would like to follow me, I will escort you there, since he will be placed into a new room." he said.

The doctor turned and started to walk away with Kaname in tow. Once in the new room, he sat there waiting patiently for Zero, but still thinking of the horrible dream he had. He would have to tell Zero about them, but not for a while. No, he needs to re-acclimate himself to reality first before he said anything to Zero.

Finally, Zero was wheeled into the room. Kaname grabbed his hand and held onto it a quickly as he could. He didn't want to let go, ever. As soon as the attendants left, he heard Zero barely moan his name. "Kaname..." was all that was said. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks, and he couldn't contain it anymore. He broke down and cried. The dream/ nightmare that he had really messed with his head. It was all too real, to real. He cried so much that he fell to sleep with his tears still streaming down his cheeks.

The next time he woke up, he was hearing the cooing sounds of a baby. Baby, his son. His head snapped up to look at Zero with their son in his arms. "Zero..." was all he could say. Zero smiled at him and somehow it made his whole world right again. Yes this is how it is supposed to be. "Kaname, are you ok? You were mumbling in your sleep. You kept calling out my name." Zero inquired. Yes, I'm fine, but I do need to talk to you about the nightmare that I had.

***TIME JUMP FIVE YEARS***

"Zero, you know what tonight is don't you?" Kaname asked in a teasing smile. Oh he knew that Zero knew. He made sure of it. Sticky notes, post-it notes, the date circled and every calender they owned, reminder alerts on their phones, voice mail messages, and anything else he could come up with to remind Zero. It was to the point where Zero couldn't go five seconds without a reminder going off or showing up anywhere. It was driving him crazy, but that's ok, two can play that game.

Zero just sat there at the table, enjoying his dinner, trying to look thoughtful to the question that was posed. "Today, today, what is today? It's June 13th. It's not a birthday for either of us, it's not an anniversary for us, it's not Kiseki's birthday, so no love. I'm sorry, I don't know what today is. I know it's not a holiday, so I'm at a loss." He finished watching Kaname get red in the face. Oh, he was sooo going to get it later, but hopefully not too much later.

"How could you not know Zero. I made sure you had a few reminders of what today is. Don't you even love me anymore?" Kaname whined. When tears started to show up in Kaname's eyes, Zero couldn't continue to torment him. He hated seeing his love cry. He chuckled softly before saying anything. "Yes, I know what today is Kana and I have a present for you waiting to be opened later." Zero informed him. Kaname beamed with happiness. Zero loved Kaname to no end. His precious lover showed this side of himself only to Zero and he loved it.

"And when do I get to open it Z?" Kaname asked with excitement showing through his eyes. "We could go up stairs now and open it if you want or we could wait until after dinner and a movie or two. It's up to you." Zero answered, but no sooner had he finished saying this then he was being dragged up stairs. When they were in their bedroom and the door was closed, Kaname walked over to the bed, and sat down expectantly. "So where is my present?" Kaname asked him. "Well...you have to open the package first." Zero said walking over to the bed with a smirk on his face.

When he reached the bed, he held out his hand that had a box in it. Kaname was surprised, but not in a good way. He thought the present was gift wrapped in Zero's pants. Zero saw the disappointment on Kaname's face, and chuckled once again. "Kaname, I know what you were thinking. I'm sorry you're disappointed. I have something so much better." Zero saw the doubt on Kaname's face at that statement. "We have been trying for another child and have not been successful as of yet. I have been working on this gift for some time. I finally found a way to make sure we could succeed. Open this please, and I will explain how it will help." Zero handed the gift to Kaname.

Still doubting how this gift will help with the lack of a new life that they have been trying for, Kaname takes the gift and untie the ribbon that is wrapped around the small box. Upon opening the lid, he see's a violet rose medallion on a gold chain. It's a necklace that Kaname has been missing for over a week and has been searching for. "Zero, what's going on? Why did you have my necklace and didn't even tell me about it?" Kaname asked trying to listen to what Zero was about to say instead of yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Kana, I was trying to surprise you with this. I needed something that was special to you in order for it to work. With this necklace and the charm that I placed on it, once it's activated, will help you get pregnant and carry the child to full term. I spoke to our doctor to find out why you weren't getting pregnant. He told me that the problem was in fact me. I'm a level D vampire trying to impregnate a pureblood. Under normal circumstances, that's impossible since your body destroys anything that it considers a danger or inferior to it's genetic make-up. This necklace with the charm will help you get pregnant and carry the child to term. All I have to do it activate it once we place it around your neck." Zero explained.

Kaname, no matter how much he trusted Zero, is still very nervous about charms of any kind. "Zero, if a charm was the only way to ensure that I could get pregnant, why didn't you come up with one for you so that my body can conceive?" Kaname asked nervously. Zero chuckled again at this question. "I did try. I know how you feel about charms, so I did try to come up with a charm for me. It didn't work, because once my... stuff... entered you, they reverted back to something for your body to destroy. The only way to do this is with this." Zero answered gesturing to the charmed necklace. "Kaname, I really do know how you feel about charms. You don't have to wear this if you don't want to, it's completely up to you." Zero soothed the very nervous pureblood.

That statement solidified Kaname's decision and resolve. He wasn't going to let his fear of charms interfere with what he wanted. He wanted another child with Zero, and this was the only way to be able to accomplish it. He took the necklace out of the box, held it out to Zero, and asked him to place it around his neck. Zero looked uncertainly at the other, before taking the necklace. "Are you sure Kana?" he asked to be sure. Kaname smiled and nodded his head. "I want another child with you. If this is the only way, then so be it. I love you and I'm not about to let my unfounded fear stop us from expanding our family." Kaname said, seeing the happy expression on his beloveds face. The tent in his pants wasn't bad either.

"So what do we do to activate the charm?" Kaname asked. "It takes a simple word." he said as he placed the necklace about the others neck. "This may sting for a minute, but that's it." Kaname nodded in understanding. "Potestatem facere." he said enabling the charm. Kaname hissed when he felt the sting that Zero mentioned. Seconds later, the stinging was gone. Otherwise, Kaname felt no different. "I hope I don't have to feel that again. That hurt." Kaname said. "I'm sorry love. Maybe this will make you feel better." Zero said as he began to kiss him where the necklace laid.

Zero moved from there to his ear, teasing and licking to his hearts content. He reveled in hearing the moan that emanated from his lover. One hand moving to his chest to tease and play with one of Kaname's nipples, his mouth following soon after. Licking and teasing the neglected nipple to a hardened peak. Kaname was breathing harder now, both hands entangled in the silver strands that had fascinated him for so long. "Zero...please..." Kaname begged, but couldn't finish since Zero bit down and pierced his nipple. Kaname moaned again, only louder, as Zero began to suckle on the nipple to get the minute amount of blood that had bleed through.

"What do you want Kana? Do you want me to bite down here again?" he asked as he licked the nipple again. "No, not there. Down...please. Down..." Kaname pleaded unable to make he request more articulate. Zero moved a hand down to the bulge in Kaname's pants and began to rub against it. Kaname arched into Zero's hand, whimpering at the contact. "Oh, you are a naughty boy, aren't you Kana." Zero said teasingly. Zero was enjoying this so much. Kaname's knee's gave out from under him and was caught by Zero. Zero carried him to the bed and laid him down gently. He pulled Kaname's pants off and began to lick up Kaname's leg from the inside of his ankle up to his cock. He licked, sucks, and nipped at his balls.

Kaname was going crazy and couldn't handle it any longer. Zero was going to slow for him right now. He flipped Zero over so that Zero was lying flat on his back. He yanked down Zero's pants and began to suck on his enlarged cock while preparing himself to be impaled on his lovers hard dick. Once he was prepared enough and Zero's cock was slick enough, he moved and positioned himself above Kaname. Zero looked like he was ready to explode if he didn't find his release soon. If Kaname wasn't desperate himself, he would torture his lover to get even, but as it is he will have to find another way to get even. Later, he will even later he promised himself.

He slid down onto Zero's cock and they cried out together as the feeling of euphoria enveloped them. Kaname wasn't going to take this slow, he needed it too much. With each and every single down ward thrust, his prostrate was assaulted and Kaname Knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried to ride Zero faster, but found his muscles were tensing up on him. His body was getting ready for a release that wasn't going to come fast enough. "Ze..ro..Please..I...c...can't. More...I..need...MORE!" Kaname shouted the last word when Zero began to pound into him at an in-human speed. Kaname tensed as he shouted Zero's name as loud as he could, shooting his load all over Zero's chest and face. Zero tensed and shouted Kaname's name as he shot his load inside of Kaname.

Kaname collapsed on top of Zero, trying to catch his breath. Once his breathing slowed down enough, a question popped up in his head. "Z? Any idea how long the charm will take before I become pregnant?" Kaname asked looking up at him. "Hmmm" Zero hummed in thought. "It should be effective immediately, but we could keep on trying just to be sure." Zero said wiggling his eyebrows at Kaname. Kaname smiled and as flipped to lie down on the bed with Zero on top of him. Zero positioned himself at Kaname's entrance and in one quick move, thrust completely into Kaname.

They made love all night long and two weeks later, they found Kaname pregnant.

**The End**

A/N: Please review. Should I add a one shot to follow Kaname's pregnancy? Please send me a review with the answer.

Again, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story and everyone who has been following me to the end. Thank you all.


End file.
